


Tipsy

by Pride_99



Series: Night with Roger [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: After telling Mirka about Rafa, Roger was thrown out and had to stay in a hotel. He called Rafa, hoping to talk to work it out, but Rafa was drunk and things started getting way out of his expectations from there.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Another night they spent together. Hope you enjoy!

Lying alone in his hotel bed, Roger tried for a long time to think of something to cheer himself up and failed miserably. Just a couple of hours ago he was cooking with his wife happily, but then he just couldn't stay silent and keep the truth from her anymore. He told Mirka about the night in Paris with Rafa, and then the night in Prague two years ago. No surprises she was furious, but what Roger didn't expect was that it would end with him being thrown out.

It was ridiculous because he had just got home with a huge Halle trophy in his arms. Mirka was waiting for him and her smile was so bright. It was supposed to be a perfect night to get together with his family.

But it was a relief as well, to tell her everything. Had he hidden the truth once more just so as not to spoil her joy, it would be a further deception and wound to her.

She demanded why he hadn't told her right after the first time it had happened, and he suddenly realized that he'd never even thought of it.

He had said honestly, “Back then I was very sure I wouldn't let it happen again. And it was already too late to tell you when I found out I couldn't get it out of my mind.”

“I'm not surprised he has a crush on you. It's pretty obvious even now.”

Roger's heart skipped a beat for that. “It was a surprise for me.” He said. A truly happy surprise. He didn't dare to tell her though.

“What do you want now, Roger?”

He carefully thought about it, and shook his head. “I only know I have to tell you and apologize to you. I'm so sorry.”

“Tell me and apologize to me, and then what? Are you making any promise to me now?”

“I…”

“You want to leave then?”

“No.” He panicked. “No. I would never want to do that to you.”

“Then you'll never have any contact with him again.”

He was sad and said no more.

She didn't need his answer to know his heart didn't want that. A few minutes later she broke the silence. “We need time to think.”

He didn't want to think. He wanted to do something to make them less painful, so he hugged her. Of course Mirka didn't return it, but she didn't struggle to push him away either, not even looking at his face. Roger felt embarrassed and guilty, dropped his arms a few moments later.

“We need time to think.” She repeated. This time he nodded.

“I want to be alone when I try to clear my head.” Her voice was steady, the anger reined in.

She said it with such seriousness that he knew arguing would be useless.

He left the house in silence like that. It all happened so fast that he didn't know what to think anymore, except he deserved it.

 

-

 

He dialed Rafa's number after several more tries to fall asleep and failing. Rafa needed to know he had talked to his wife anyway. Besides the Spaniard always showed maturity beyond his years, which was also what attracted Roger most, though he didn't say it. He longed to hear Rafa's comfort or criticism, or anything. Sometimes he just longed to listen to him talking.

Rafa picked up at the third ring. Roger breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Hola, Rogelio!” There was so much joy in his voice that Roger could not help chuckling softly.

“Hi, Rafa. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?”

“No, no. I'm in my bed - alone. Thinking about you all the time. Want to call you but you're quicker.”

Roger's eyes widened as Rafa's low chuckle filled his ears and he had to laugh. “Wow. Not so shy today, Raf? Hey, congratulations about Mallorca! Really amazing achievement.”

“Gracias! Saw you win your 10th Halle Rogelio, you're… glowing. I so happy for you!”

Rafa's voice on the other end was thick and muffled with overflowing happiness. Roger became suspicious.

“You're not drunk Rafa, are you?”

“Maybe?” Rafa laughed. “Friends celebrated. We drink a little, just got home, no?”

“I should've guessed! But I remember you weren't much a drinker, were you?” He became a little worried. “I think I should let you sleep.”

The Spaniard let out a loud grunt of protest. “Por favor, no lo hagas! I no drunk, know what I say, no? Wanna talk. Miss you too much.”

“I miss you too, Raf. Listen um…” Roger breathed out deeply. He thought of how ridiculous the situation was and how crazy he must be, and just shook his head with a helpless sigh. “I told Mirka about us. It went… not so well.”

Rafa was quiet for a short moment but then he murmured, “She still allowed you to call me, no?”

“She didn't! I call you because I'm not at home.” Roger started to get just a little frustrated about the tipsy tone of Rafa. “She kicked me out. I'm at some hotel… She must hate me now, didn't even want to see me.”

Rafa only gave him a slight hum.

“She was furious. I know… I thought we might have an argument or worse, a fight, but not this. I never prepared for all this.” Roger frowned. “Are you listening, Rafa?”

“Sí.” Rafa said suddenly. “Where are you? I go for you now.”

“Please don't! You're not sober. I'm thousands of miles away!”

“I want to see you.” Rafa groaned, “Can we do video chat?”

“Now?” Roger asked with a helpless smile. “I didn't get kicked out with my laptop, Rafa!”

“Your phone is good, no? Por favor!”

“Hmm. Well then.”

“Fantastic! Wait a minute. I call you back with my laptop.” Rafa gave a small yelp of joy and hung up.

“Um, ok.” Roger stared at his phone for a moment and cracked a smile before he turned on the camera. He must be insane. And Rafa was drunk. Just perfect. He had regarded himself as a man with good self control, but somehow with Rafa it always felt right to just follow his heart.

He wasted no time to accept the Skype call. Rafa's pink smiling face popped up on the screen. His bedroom was dark saved for the neon green glow and the dim lamp, and everything that had been on Roger's mind was blown away - The Spaniard was barely wearing anything, only his shorts. He looked at Roger with a sheepish smile, lay on his side on the bed and adjusted his laptop, a strand of hair fell over his forehead in soft waves. Roger could see his bare chest, his belly and a little more skin below. He swallowed hard, couldn't help licking his lips when seeing Rafa's biceps.

“Rogelio!”

“Hey, babe.” The words just came out themselves in a natural way.

“So much better! I hate it when I can't see you.” Rafa leaned unbelievably close as if wanting to touch his face through the screen.

Roger grinned and heard himself murmuring, “You look breathtaking - wow. You can't do this to me.” His mouth went dry. “I'm here talking about serious issues!”

They both laughed. Rafa was beaming. Roger looked at him intently, didn't realize he was smiling widely until Rafa giggled at him, “You smiled like this when you lifted that big trophy. And you kissed it.” The Spaniard laughed as he spoke, seemed to be amused by that idea. “I got jealous.”

Roger found himself couldn't even keep looking at Rafa for ten seconds. He just broke into a giggling mess even in this state. “You bite every one of yours! I tell you Rafa, I'm jealous of them all!”

“I can bite you too, no?” Rafa threw him a complete wicked look.

“Oh shut up now!”

They stared at each other with silly and contented grins for minutes and then Roger breathed out softly. “Listen, I know you are sexy and I know you know it. But I'm really here trying to - ”

“I know Rogi! You being serious. I listen!” Rafa snickered under his breath.

“Stop it Rafa!” It was already so far from what he had expected. He sat straight up and tried to be solemn, but that trace of smile never left his lips. “I called for advice… For - I don't know. We promised to talk, right? But I never thought it would be like this. I really screwed up. I don't even know when Mirka would answer my call and let me go home.”

“Tomorrow, no?”

“How can you be so sure?”

“She wanted to work it out, no? Not to punish you forever.” Rafa pouted and leaned closer. “I want to work this out, too.” He mumbled. Roger didn't catch most of his words.

“Work what out Rafa?”

“This.” Rafa pointed at his chest where his heart thumping and winked at the camera, his face flushed with alcohol or shyness or both. “It gets - out of control when I think of you.”

“Rafa…”

Roger licked his dry lips to suppress a groan. He supposed he should persuade the younger man to go to sleep and talk about it some other time, but he was more keen to know what else a tipsy Rafa could say to surprise him.

“I count the days I see you again. Want to be with you now.” Rafa told him with gleaming eyes. His drunk look was so different, yet still wearing a cute blush, just staring at Roger more openly with seductively flickered eyes.

“I wish you were here, too.” Roger whispered. “Tell me Rafa, when did you begin to have feelings for me?”

“Always, no? Why ask again? You no believe me?” Rafa only stared at him with dark, hungry eyes. Roger's chest heaved.

“No… Rafa.”

“¿Què?”

“I just - God. I wonder what would happen if I knew it back then. I'm being silly.”

“Would happen what happen now, no?” Rafa said with content, didn't care about making any sense. “I tell you a secret if you stop thinking too much, Rogelio.”

Roger couldn't help shaking his head in amazing disbelief. He smiled at the huge contrast between the Spaniard and his wife, who had told him to take his time and think hard. 

“I stop now.” He winked at the camera.

“Ok. You know where else I lose control when I think of you?” A slice of seductive smile curled Rafa's lips as he moved the camera a bit down.

Roger growled at the sight and the little gasp in Rafa's voice. “You just want to kill me! You're evil!”

The tipsy Spaniard knew what he was doing perfectly. The camera went right on his thighs and already bulging crotch. He adjusted his posture and then leaned over, grinning and licking his lips like a cat. Roger felt a rush of heat in his abdomen and cursed, his cock twitched in interest and quickly hardened as the Spaniard's hand caressing over his thighs.

Had he known the drunken Rafa were so damn shameless and sexy he would've done this so long before.

Roger's fingers moved themselves to unbutton his shirt, fixed his eyes intensely on his lover, who bit his lip and gave out a little moan with a hand grabbing on his forming erection.

“Saw you win, Rogelio. So good. I love seeing you win.” Rafa ducked his head a little and rubbed his hardness, “I think of you and got hard at the party. Couldn't even dance.”

Roger gasped as that image loaded in his mind. His erection throbbed as those words rolled out of Rafa's tongue with a heavy accent.

“Jesus Rafa,” His voice cracked, “Show me more! Show me how hard you are now.”

Rafa tugged at his shorts and took it off easily, staring at Roger with intense eyes. Roger stared back at Rafa's tented underwear and the damp center, the fabric there wet with precome. His mouth watered with the painful urge to lick.

“That one off too, you tease!” He growled. “Sit on the bed and face me.”

Rafa giggled and sat his laptop on the beside table, taking his time to move onto the bed.

“Take it off, now!” And Rafa whimpered at that commanding tone, trembling with excitement.

Roger found himself freezing a little as he watched Rafa spread his legs and pulled his underwear off slowly to free his hard cock, never broke their eye contact. He bit his lip teasingly and leaned back, so Roger can see more of him at once.

“Wanna see you too, Rogelio!”

“How much do you wanna see?”

“All… All of you.”

How could anyone say no to that husky eager voice? With little to no struggle, he pulled his shorts and underwear down. One of his hands had disappeared from Rafa’s view, but the way his shoulder moved gave away enough for Rafa's dick to twitch and grew to its full size in his palm.

“God…” Roger said, and with his free hand he reached towards his phone that moved and went out of focus. “So eager, aren't you? Thinking about how I'd take you?”

Rafa moaned out and nodded. His eyes got misty with lust as he watched Roger taking himself in his hand and stroked.

“Rogelio - I need you so bad…”

“Hm.” Roger was definitely getting impatient. “I'd climb you now if I were there. Fuck, I miss how tight you are.”

Rafa got breathless under Roger's heated gaze. He put one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it, “Miss you inside me. Felt - empty, Rogi…” He popped it out with a wet sound and licked another one, making it slick with saliva.

“Fuck, Rafa. You know how fucking hot you look right now?” He let out a deep throated moan and sped up his eager stroking. “Come on, put them inside!”

Rafa whined as he slowly pushed two wet fingers in, throwing his head back with pleasure. His moan filled in Roger's ears, one of the hottest things he had ever heard. He watched with pounding heart as Rafa eagerly opened himself up, worked those thick fingers in and out of his little hole. His cock twitched on his stomach, the head so red and flushed.

Rafa arched his back and screamed when his fingers found the sweet spot, his whole body trembled as waves of pleasure swept over. He was on all fours now, holding himself with trembling legs, showing perfectly the movements of his fingers to Roger. The hard pounding sound and their breathy moans echoed in the room.

“Look at you… My dirty little baby.” Roger said hoarsely. “Feeling good?”

“Sí! Wanna come - ”

Rafa squirmed, desperately trying to fix his eyes on the screen and drink the whole sight of Roger in. He reached down to take himself in hand and stroked violently, crying out Roger's name over and over.

Roger grunted at the sight. He was so close, precome leaking all over his hand, staining the white sheets. He definitely wouldn’t last any longer, something which Rafa seemed to quickly noticed. “Come for me,” He murmured. “Show me, baby, come for me now.”

Rafa went wild and started to fuck himself hard with his fingers, panting breathlessly as his orgasm crashing over and thick spurts of come coated his stomach.

Just the way Rafa crying out his name sent Roger over the edge. He came in his hand so hard that for some seconds his mind went completely blank as his orgasm ripped through. When the world slowly came back he laughed, still catching his breath, falling onto his back with a hand covered on his heaving chest.

“Rafa… That was crazy.” He laughed heartily at the ridiculous situation and the pure, bursting warmth in his heart. He heard Rafa snort his approval, murmuring something that he failed to catch.

“Rafa?”

“Baby?”

“…Hello?”

He got no reply. The other end went quiet and the screen was frozen with a sight of the bed under the dim light. His Rafa was lying there breathing evenly, obviously asleep, with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Roger chuckled incredulously. His eyes lingered on Rafa's face, just looking at his peaceful profile. A few minutes later Rafa didn't move, seemed to fall into a deep sleep. Roger smiled with satisfaction and ended the call. He still saw Rafa's sleeping face when the screen went black, and he still couldn't restrain the strong urge to giggle. He buried his face in his hands with a huge silly grin.

Though he would love to talk some more with Rafa, he knew the younger man was worn out. Rafa was simply amazing, blowing his mind. The night was amazing - he wanted to fly over to his side and circle him in his arms so bad. And the next day would be so interesting. He already couldn't wait to see the Spaniard's reaction when he woke up the next morning.

Roger still found himself wide awake after that intense orgasm. He just couldn't fall asleep. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, and that big smile just wouldn't leave his lips.

He felt a flood of emotions, so many that they made him tremble slightly.

That was Rafa. Rafa had this effect on him.

After a few more minutes he suddenly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to flush his face with cold water. And he still wanted to laugh.

He looked up at himself in the mirror with a big smile. He looked so silly and happy.

Maybe that was just the way it went. He failed miserably trying to figure something out, but in the end it all seemed so logical at the most absurd moment.

 

-

 

Rafa woke up with the bright sunshine on his eyelids. He cracked his eyes open and yawned, feeling so tired and a little dizzy. He knew he must be hungover, and the glare of the sun told him it was at least noon, which was bad, because he must be so drunk to sleep that much and not remember a thing. But somehow he felt contented and light, too, and he didn't even know the reason.

He groaned and struggled to get up and pour himself some water.

He frowned as he saw his laptop still open on the nightstand. He was confused. He checked his phone then, and his eyes widened as he saw a long message from Roger.

 

_Morning baby! I guess you don't remember what happened last night and are confused right now. But we skyped, which you urged and demanded so badly ; ) I'll leave the details for you to recall, and you're absolutely welcome to ask! ; ) By the way, I just want to let you know that I'm planning on getting you drunk again in the very near future!!!_

_I need to go home now. Mirka hasn't called me yet but I've already thought it through. I still love her, deeply. I will always love her. I really wish I didn't hurt anyone. I really wish I could take her pain away. I will try and work it out with her together, and I will accept everything I deserve. But I still have no clue what she thought yet, so, home first._

_I love you, there's just nothing I can do about it. I am hopeless!_

_Please don't worry about anything. You are just amazing. My words are powerless, but I promise to show you how much I love you when we meet! Thank you for last night's surprise and for letting me understand everything. Have a good rest! I'll call you when I have time. xxx - Roger_

Rafa stared at the screen and held his breath. He felt his heart pounding with Roger's words and the kisses at the end of the message. Last night was faint - he only remembered the drinking and laughing, people getting crazy at the party, the touching, Roger's smile… Touching?

Rafa blinked several times at that message. Suddenly it all clicked, and he covered his mouth with a gasp, his eyes went wide in horror. The phone slipped off, hitting the floor with a crisp sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts! <33


End file.
